


Podfic: 'Privates' by yeaka

by peasina



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Data needs clarification.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	Podfic: 'Privates' by yeaka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Privates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713488) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> A mini treat for wingedwords created as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2020. I hope this hits the 'didn't realise they were dating' spot :-)
> 
> Thank you to yeaka for having permission to podfic on your profile!

  


Stream and download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia801507.us.archive.org/13/items/podfic-st-tng-privates-by-yeaka/Podfic%20-%20ST_%20TNG%20-%20Privates%20by%20yeaka.mp3).


End file.
